Draconian Dignitary
The Draconian Dignitary is an antagonist in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. He is a high ranking member in the bureaucracy of Derse. Three incarnations of him have been observed thus far, and it is implied at least two more incarnations of him exist. Appearance The Dignitary is a member of the kingdom of Derse. He wears a simple coat with a diamond badge (the suit, not the jewel) on it. He is somewhat larger than normal Dersites, but not the size of the Black Queen. The A2 Dignitary and the B2 Dignitary both eventually change towards a 'more classy attire', which are both virtually identical. Personality The Dignitary in all sessions tends to lean between looking classy and being violent. The B1 incarnation is the most violent out of all the sessions, and is the only one to actually kill one of the kids. The A2 incarnation seems to have a middle ground between the two, being violent and classy at the same time. The B2 incarnation is the coldest and most uncaring version of the Dignitary, not caring very much for anything. The A2 and B2 incarnations are both shown to read the pin-up magazine Grey Ladies and both are shown to conceal it in a newspaper. His favorite candy is Swedish Fish. These two preferences of the Dignitary foreshadow his B2 incarnation's alliance with The Condesce, a grey-skinned troll, with aquatic powers. Biography B1 Session The B1 Dignitary is first shown whilst the Parcel Mistress travels through Derse, where he eyes her suspiciously. He is later shown stealing Rose's journals with DNA code in them. This is seen by Dave, who tries to travel back in time to stop the Dignitary from stealing the journal's, but gets killed in the process. This created a doomed timeline, which is eventually averted by a different Dave who travels back directly after the Dignitary steals the journals and throws away his corpse. During the events leading up to S Descend, the Dignitary is shown entering the Frog Temple and activating an ectobiology laboratory, where he creates paradox slime of Grandpa Harley's dog, Halley, and he mixes it with the DNA code found in Rose's journals to create a highly volatile paradox clone known as Becquerel. This event is watched by the Authority Regulator, who sneaked in the Frog Temple before the Dignitary entered. The Dignitary later leaves the Temple and returns to Derse, whilst the Frog Temple, with Becquerel in it, is launched by the Reckoning to crash on Earth. On Derse, the Dignitary is shown to have replaced Jack's role and he is the one that keeps the kingdom running, whilst Jack simply goes on a murderous rampage. He is eventually contacted by Jack (now infused with Bec's first guardian powers), who orders him to devise a method to kill Jade. The Dignitary doesn't want to bother with this, and at the same time considers that Jack should get a serious whacking with a newspaper. He instead orders the Courtyard Droll to kill Jade. His last appearance is right before the events of S Cascade, where he is decapitated by Dave using the Royal Deringer. His corpse was likely lost in the Green Sun. A2 Session The A2 Dignitary is also known as Diamonds Droog. He first appears in the Midnight Crew intermission, where he (and the rest of the Midnight Crew), have planned a heist on the mansion of a rival gang, known as the Felt. During the intermission, he is first shown after the reader attempts to be Hearts Boxcars, but fails because Droog was being Boxcars at the time. Initially his hat has been replaced with Itchy's, but he swaps it out, whilst proclaiming that he better finds Itchy dead, because what he will do to him will be much less painful that way. He then gets slapped in the face by Trace, who did it from the past. As a reaction, he tells Clubs Deuce to plant a bomb on the location of Trace, who then gets killed by the bomb. He then goes up the stairs, where he realizes that due to a tooth on the floor, he is about to get bitten by Fin, whom he then pumps full of lead. He then goes down the stairs and starts tracing Fin, who leads him to Stitch. Droog then forces Stitch to create effigies to patch up Slick. He is later shown to be helping out Boxcars with Eggs and Biscuits, who are using Time clones to assault Boxcars. After Eggs gets eaten by Boxcars, Clover drops down and starts using time-riddles to give the Crew a way to open a safe. Droog instead pulls out a revolver, 'asking' Clover to open the safe. After Clover reveals his special power of being very lucky, Droog instead starts whacking him with a newspaper, claiming that it is 'sort of a grey area'. He then gets punched into next week by Cans, and presumably dies with the rest of the A2 universe when Slick kills Snowman. During Act 5 Act 2, Droog is shown contacting one of the Aradiabots using a terminal, and is the one who instructed her to take revenge on Vriska. B2 Session The B2 Dignitary is first mentioned by Jack as being the one tasked with killing Roxy. He fails at this because Roxy sleepwalked/floated out of her room on Derse. In S Prince: Wake, he gets ordered by The Condesce to investigate the recent awakening of Dirk Strider, who killed the Hegemonic Brute and impaled his head along with a note on a center plaza of Derse. The Dignitary then pulls the note off, reads it and then crumples it. He is later shown to have taken over Jack's duty as archagent, because Jack got captured and put in the Prospit prison. He also explains why the Cubical of Vigilance is destroyed (Dirk destroyed it to make it harder for the Dignitary to find him), and then decides to use the Queen's Ring to ascend. The Dignitary being classy however, he decides to ascend more casually. Due to the Dignitary being classy, the Ring didn't give him any tacky transformations and just gave him the power to become invisible (a nod to the One Ring of Lord of The Rings), and use the Red Miles. He then unleashes the Red Miles over Derse in an attempt to kill Dirk. His last appearance is when he visits Dad Crocker in the Dersite prison, who he has given the VIP suite, because the Dignitary became infatuated with his sense of fashion and enforced it over the entire kingdom. He also put Dad's 'Serious Business' network back up, but has restricted it to Derse. After a short sequence of chatlogs on Serious Business, where HATLIKER (implied to be the Courtyard Droll) has sat on his favorite hat, he is then contacted by the Condesce, who is pissed at him for wasting royal gold on what he told her was a public work project. She then orders him to give him her ring back. The B2 Dignitary's fate is left ambiguous from this point on. He either entered the new universe along with the other survivors, or was killed by the Condesce to get her ring back. The latter seems unlikely, as the Condesce is not shown wearing the ring in any later appearances. Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Spy